Under a Mistletoe
by Keyote
Summary: Two month's after Hinata found her sanctuary with Naruto, the two of them experience their first Christmas together. And during this special time of the year, the precious bonds between them start's to truly shine.
1. Chapter 1

Under a Mistletoe

I don't own Naruto or the Christmas season. Bah humbug.

This story takes place after Her Sactuary and before Precious Bonds.

UaM is a two chapter story though it will be broken into three parts. The first part will be set at the Yaminaka home and will involve a little fluff but not involving Naruto and Hinata but I think you'll like who the fluff is for. The second part will be set at Naruto's and Hinata's apartment and will involve some NaruHina fluff as well as a sweet self written christmas card from Naruto to Hinata. The final part will be in the scond chapter. It will be about a dream sequence. Don't ask, just read as it will explain itself. Or not?

Ino might seem a little more grown up than the other's in her thinking, but in my mentality, I think of Ino as having a Valley Girl mentality. You know who all those teen movies have at least one stuck up blonde teen girl, that's my image of Ino. She's the stuck up blonde teen girl in the Naruto world.

The timing of this story takes place a little over two months after Hinata moved in with Naruto. The day, well December 24 obviously.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

pt.1: An Amazing Trip

It was Christmas time in the Hidden Leaf Village. Families were spending time together, kids are practically shaking in anticipation to find out what present's they would get from both family and Santa (I'm assuming the Naruto has it's own Santa figure. If not, oh well. This version does). At the Yaminaka home, both the Yaminaka and the Nara parents were sitting in the living room talking and waiting for the Akamichi's to arrive not only to join in the fun, but the fact they always brought food. Chouza was insistant that he and his wife handled that little detail each year.

This year was an extra special one though as they have added two new special member's to the traditional get together. The Uzumaki family. Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yaminaka were talking about this. "You know, I'm glad my little girl became friends with them. Hinata needs some positive holiday fun in her life considering what I've heard about how the Hyuga handle Christmas and Naruto, I really don't think he's even had a Christmas before. I'm glad we can now give them this."

Shikaku nodded. "I agree. I think it's such a drag that they have had their past holiday's be so bland to non-existance. Children need fun times like this to help promote positive metal growth."

As the two continued to talk, upstair's in Ino's room. Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting on the floor, well Naruto was while Shikamaru was laying on his pack pretending that he could see clouds instead of pictures of Sasuke that Ino had apparently had placed all over her room so no matter where she looked, she would see her crush. Naruto was getting a little annoyed. First was Chouji and his family were not here yet and he was getting hungry. He had skipped lunch since he knew they would have an early dinner and now he was wishing he hadn't. The other thing that was getting to him was that Ino had dragged Hinata, much against her will, into her personal bathroom to have her put on, as Ino claimed, the "perfect" christmas outfit.

"Man, this is really boring. Hey Shikamaru, is there anything we can do right now?"

"Just sit back and relax Naruto. Watch the clouds like me, it's calming."

A vein poped up above Naruto's left eye. He said with a little irritation in his voice "Clouds, what clouds? When I look up. all I can see is a white sealing and Sasuke."

"Use your imagination Naruto. Remeber, it will help improve your mind and help to calm you down."

"Yeah, whatever. That's it, I'm going to see what's taking Ino so long with Hinata." Naruto got up and ran torwards her bathroom door. Shikamaru told him not to do it and Naruto just ignored him as he opened the door. The moment he did, a bottle of shampoo slammed into Naruto's face, sending him flying back into the floor followed by Ino screaming "Naruto, you little pervert. Can't you wait five more minutes?" She closed the door. Naruto sat up and rub his now red forhead."Told you not to do it." said Shikamaru. "Oh stuff it." Naruto retorted.

Twenty minutes later, Ino finally emerged and told Naruto and Shikamaru to keep their tongues in their mouth's. Ino reached behind the door and dragged Hinata out. Shikamaru just laid back down and went back to fake cloud watching. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the christmas angel before him. Hinata was wearing a red Santa dress, no sleethes, and little white cotten fluff around the edge of the shirt (which reached down halfways to her knees), around the shoulder and the neck. She was also wearing a little Santa hat and candy cane socks that reached just pass the knees. She had red boots, white fluff wristbands, and a green choker around her neck with a snow flake design in front as well.

Her hands were clamped together, hanging infront of her as she looked down to hide both her blush and her embaressment. She looked at Naruto to see his reaction and was happy at what she saw. He was blushing as well. He didn't think it was possible for her to be anymore pretty than she already was, then something like this happens that redefines his deffinition of the word. He finally found the words to speak to her "Hinata, you look really pretty in that." Her blush grew bigger as she said quietly and sweetly "Thank you Naruto, I hoped you might like it."

Ino grinned happily. She always injoyed seeing them like this. It was always so much fun. Now, for Naruto. "Ok Shikamaru, get off your lazy butt and help me with Naruto in the bathroom. I doubt I'll be able to get him into his new outfit by myself."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Ah, what new outfit Ino?" Meanwhile Shikamaru sat up and said "Do I have too Ino. This is all such drag?" Ino looked at him and said "Well, would you prefer to be the other person in my yull-tide dress up?" He shook his head quickly. He then got up and grabbed Naruto and said "Sorry man, surrvival of the fittest and all." Ino joined in as the two dragged a very reluctant Naruto into the bathroom. He yelled for Hinata to save him, but she smiled and waved goodbye.

She walked over to the window and looked outside to see the snow covered village (I doubt it actually snows in the Leaf Village cause of them being in the Land of Fire, but Christmas without snow just isn't Christmas to me.). Though it was a little embaressing to be wearing such an outfit cause of the short skirt, she had to admit she was having fun. Back when she was still living with her family, they had Christmas within the Hyuga clan, but it was more formal and political like than fun. She never really understood why people on the streets would say that Christmas was the best time of the year. For her, it was just another day where she had to put on an act for the sake of her families self image.

Now, she was understanding why. Being with a normal family for Christmas, playing with friends was giving her a feeling of real happiness. She was really glad she had been cast out from her clan. She had been missing out on so much in life. At least now, she was getting to experience a real Christmas. And the best part of it was, she had Naruto with her for it.

"Naruto, my sanctuary, I'm really glad we can experience this together." she said to herself. She had learned only a few weeks before that he had never been apart of a Christmas before. Her's might have been formal without any warmth and feeling to it, but Naruto had never been allowed to have any kind of Christmas. This was something they'd get to experience for the first time together, and that made this even more memorable. Just then, she heard Naruto yelled which caused her to giggle. She could use her Byakugan to see what was happening, but the unkown of what they where doing to Naruto was more fun.

She soon heard Ino proclaim "All done" and she expected to see them return when she suddenly heard Shikamaru yell something. She realized that Ino must have desided to have him wear something as well and Naruto would gladdly help get him back for helping Ino dress him up. She went over and sat on Ino's bed.

After another ten minutes, Ino emerged again and looked at Hinata. "Girl, you are going to like this." She motioned with her hand and Naruto stepped out wear a full Santa outfit, except for the beard. "Naruto, you look really handsome." said Hinata as she blushed. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he walked to her and sat down next to her. "Thank you Hinata. If you like it, then it was worth it." he said followed by a kiss to her cheek. Her blush darkend and she looked down with a smile across her face. Ino wished she had a cam-corder for this moment. "And now, you are going to really laugh."

Hinata looked at Naruto confused who in turn just winked at her. She looked back and saw something she didn't expect. Shikamaru was dressed as a reindeer with a big red clown nose covering his own and fake antler's in his hair. Hinata tried to hold it in, but it was to much. She burst out laughing along with Naruto and Ino. Shikamaru looked at them and said "Just wait, one day I'll get you all for this." This only made them laugh more. He was to lazy to ever bother with revenge. When she stopped laughing, Hinata asked "Ino, what will you be wearing?"

Ino looked at her in surrprise. "What, you really think I'd lower myself to dress like that? Please, I got an image to uphold. Now where is Chouji, I need him for the elf costume so I can take the picture?" She walked over to the window and saw his family walking torwards the front door. "Finally!" Naruto was now a little annoyed about what Ino had said and desided payback was needed. He reached over into his bag and pulled out a mechanical toy mouse. He wound it up and held the it in place so as not let Ino notice. Hinata gave him a look that asked him not to. He just smiled.

Shikamaru desided to just watch. He remebered when Kiba had pulled a stunt like this before Naruto and Hinata joined the academy, and well, his face was healing nicely. The doctor's said there would be little to no scar's left. Naruto will learn not to prank Ino after this. Naruto got behind Ino who was still watching the Akamichi family walk up when Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt coller, pulled it back and dropped the mechanical mouse down. The moment he let go, it started to move and Ino screamed at the top of her lungs "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, get it off of me, get it off me." She thought it was the real thing. Naruto started laughing until Ino, in a pure panick, back handed him so hard he was sent flying into the wall. Ino then charged the door with Hinata and Shikmaru running after her. Naruto just groaned.

Around that time, the Akamichi family had been let in. "You guys are a little latter than usual Chouza." said Inoichi. "Well, it can't be helped. We needed to make a little extra for our new guest." said Chouza. Shikaku grumbled something about new guest ara a drag or something. "Where's Ino and the other's?" asked Chouji. "Their up in her room dear. Go tell them dinner will start in twenty." said Mrs. Yaminaka. Just then they heard Ino scream. Chouji started to walk up the stair's when he saw the door to Ino's room burst open and Ino came flying out. She made it to the stair's before she tripped over herself and fell right on top of Chouji sending them both to the floor.

Hinata and Shikamaru arrived at the top of the stairs and Hinata blushed at what she saw while Shikamaru slapped his head thinking that this was going to be a drag. Both Mrs. Yaminaka and Mrs. Akamichi pulled their camera's out and took a picture.  
Ino's eyes opened to see a wide eyed Chouji right in front of her. 'I see, I fell down the stairs and landed on Chouji. At least he was hear to....wait, why do my lips feel warm?' She eyes looked down and realized.

Her lips were touching Chouji's lips. She and Chouji were kissing.

She jumped away as her mind raced 'No way, no way, this can't be happening. Sasuke was sappose to be my first kiss, not Chouji. Kami, why are you so cruel?' Just then she heard Shikaku say "Oh boy, that can't be good?" She realized everone was looking up, even Chouji who was now red faced. She looked up and saw a mistletoe. It took her a few seconds to realize what that meant, and when she did, her mind screamed 'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'. Just then, she heard Naruto say something about her needing to be more gentle as he walked up to Hinata. Ino shot up and said.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOO, you are so dead!" and with that, she raced up the stairs chasing the scared boy as he ran for his life. Hinata followed behind pleading for her to spare Naruto, she needed him. Shikamaru helped Chouji up and told him that he was wrong for once, Christmas wasn't a drag.

After a while, Ino had calmed down and they were all back in her room. Chouji was now dressed as an elf and Ino was ready for her plan. She pulled a chair out for Naruto to sit on. He did so. "Ok, now Hinata. Go sit on his lap." Hinata blushed madly at this and stuttered a "but" out, but Ino continued "We don't have all day Hinata. Now plant that butt of yours on his leg's or I'll do it for you." Hinata, knowing better than to not listen to Ino and did so. Ino also had her wrap her hands around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Chouji and Shikamaru stood to either side of them. Chouji had a large bag filled with empty wrapped boxes and Shikamaru held a sign that said "Merry Christmas from the InoShikaChou+NaruHina."

She pulled out her camera and took a picture and promised to give a copy to each of them once she could get it developed. Little did they know that in a few weeks, post cards of this would be handed out all over the academy getting laugh's from everyone on how the guy's were dressed and a couple of older student's asking Hinata if she'd like to sit on their laps. Naruto would beat them up for that. And as for Ino, well Naruto would eventually get revenge for them. But that's a story for another time. They were soon called down to dinner as the day continued.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

pt.2: A Poem for an Opal Heart

Naruto and Hinata were walking home. It was a little past seven at night and though they had ran into a few people, they were not attacked or even verbally assaulted for once. He wondered if the Christmas spirit had anything to do with it or something? They had gotten several gifts. From the Yaminaka's, Hinata had received a bracelet with a spiral design on it and Naruto had gotten some gardening tools. From the Nara's, Hinata got a book on medicine and Naruto had received a new carrying pouch. And from Akamichi, Hinata and Naruto recieved special cook books for various combinations to their favorite foods to try.

A few blocks from their home, Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't by his side anymore. as he turned to look back torwards the way they had come, he was hit in the face by a snow ball. When he opened his eyes, he saw a grinning Hinata with another one in hand. "Don't you even..." his words were cut off as he was again smacked by a ball, knocking him to the ground. Hinata, thinking she had gone to far, ran over to check on him. "I'm sorry Naruto, are you ok?" she asked appalogetically. He looked at her and gave her a mischievious smile. She yelled happily as she ran torwards home with Naruto following her. They would stop every few minutes as they would both scoop up and make a snow ball to throw at each other. Naruto would always miss on purpose while Hinata would always land dead center. After about twenty minutes of doing this, they finally desided to hurry on home as it was getting colder.

They soon arrived and entered their apartment. While Hinata went to the bathroom, Naruto put their gift's away and sat on the couch looking at the tree. He reached over and turned on the old vinyl record player he had (luckly, he had the forsight to place a record in before they had left earlier) and sat back to listen to the Christmas music. He soon felt Hinata coming and sitting by him. He turned to ask her a question when he realized she was once again wearing her Santa outfit that Ino had made her wear.

"Hinata, why are you still wearing that. Why do you still have it? I thought you hated wearing skirts that didn't at least reach passed your legs?"

"Well, that is true. But I really don't mind wearing it around you Naruto. And Ino gave it too me to keep. I guess you don't like it huh?"

"No no, you got it all wrong Hinata. I meant what I said before at Ino's home. I think your very pretty in it. Of course, your always pretty as far as I'm concerned." he said as he blushed.

"Thank you Naruto. Your always so sweet to me." she said with a blush as well. She then leans over and kisses his cheek.

For awhile, they just sit there and listen to the music as they cuddle with each other. Hinata couldn't help but wish that each day could be like today. Though, she admitted, most days are close. Finally, Naruto pulled away leaving a confused Hinata. He walked to the tree and removed a card from within the branches and handed it to her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I can't afford a gift for you this year. So I hope this will do. I wrote it myself." he said as he handed her the card.

"Naruto, it's ok. I know the money is tight right now, especially since I came to live here. But being with you is enough for me." she said as she opened the card. Inside was a little picture he drew of them holding hands, running and laughing. To any one else, the drawing would have looked like super deformed tragedies, but to her, they were a masterpiece. She then turn her attention to below and started to read the words he had wrote.

[To my precious light,  
You freed me from being trapped Forever in Eternal Darkness,  
I was so alone and afraid for so long,  
I thought I would die from the isolation I suffered.

But then you came into my life and showed me such loving compassion,  
such joyfull affection, and unending devotion,  
there are no words to express what you have come to mean to me.

I wish I could give you everything you deserve,  
I wish I could give you the world, But I can't.

But there is something's I can give you,  
To you Hinata, I pledge bothmy heart and soul for all eternity,  
My love, devotion, and loyalty will be for you and you alone,  
I will be your knight in shining armor and the light that will forever keep you warm, safe, and protected.

And I will always stay by your side forever.]

Hinata finished reading and felt the tears start to form in her eyes. "Oh Naruto, that was...", she was stopped when Naruto pointed torwards the bottom of the card. She did and noticed the word [and this too]. She looked back at Naruto who was holding a black box with a lavender colored ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to her and she carefully removed the ribbon so she could wear it and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box was a necklace with a silver chain that dropped down and connected to a small gold bar with the ingraving that said [N&H 4ever]. Beneath it was an opal in the shape of a heart. She was speechless for just a moment. This must have cost him a fortune. "It's beautiful." she said in a tranced voice. Naruto stood up and took it from her and placed it around her neck, then leaned in to her ear. His breath brought her out of her trance as he said "It's only as beautiful as the girl wearing it." He smiled as she turned and looked at him.

"But Naruto, this is to much. I didn't even get you a gift so I don't..." She was stopped mid sentence my Naruto who said "Your wrong Hinata. You gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for." She looked confused as she asked "What?" He leaned in until his nose was touching her's, causing her blush to darken greatly, and said "You."

At this, Hinata's tears finally began to fall as she sniffled as her body shook slightly. As he heard her hickup from her throat, he thought he had done something wrong. He reached out and said "Hinata, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you. I just wanted to give you a happy Christmas so please don't cry..." He was cut off as she shot up and rushed him. Her body collided with his, causing him to stumble backwards until he stumbled against the bed causing him to fall with her on top of him. She had him in the fiercest hug he had ever gotten from her.

He looked up and saw her face. Though tears were still falling, he saw she had the biggest, happiest smile he'd ever seen a person have. She proceeded to plant kiss after kiss over every inch of his face. She finally stopped doing that and gave him a big, long kiss on the lips which he was more than happy to return. When they parted, she said "Oh Naruto, I love you with all my heart. So much so that I vow here and now to Kami that I, Hinata Uzumaki, belong to Naruto Uzumaki in body, mind, heart, and soul forever and ever into eternity."

"You sure your ok with that, Hinata?" he asked.

She nodded happily as she rested her head on his chest. He heard him laugh a little and looked up to see what was wrong. He told her to look above them and she did. She laughed to as she saw what he had seen. Hanging over their bed was a mistletoe. It was obvious the Hokage, who had come to help them set up their decorations, had done this. Encouraged by this and their declarations, they went back to kissing for the while before finally falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

HoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHoHo

Next time: pt.3: By a Fountain (will be out Dec.25 if my aunt Bunny dosen't kill me with her cooking first.)


	2. Chapter 2

The dream Naruto and Hinata have is taken from another story I wrote about them some time ago. If asked, I might release the full length version of the story. Why'd I use it. It just seemed appropreate for some reason. The name of the story the dream came from is "Fountain of Memories" though if I do decide to ever publish it, I might change the title.

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

As Naruto and Hinata slept, a figure wearing a white cloak appeared in the room. She smiled at the two sleeping children before her as she reached out and touched the index finger of each hand to their forheads. She wispered a few words causing a symbol to briefly appear on them which quickly faded. She smiled at them as she said to them "Have a sweet dream, little ones. You've earned it." With that, she walked to the window and vanished.

Pt.3: By a Fountain

It had been over an hour since he had arrived and she still wasn't here. The falling snow and the cold winds didn't make his waiting any easier, either. "Man, she's late. Should've figured as much though. She was never on time when it comes to me." As he continued to wait, he leaned down and started to trace lines in the snow. Just as he started this, a shadow of a girl came over him. He looked up to see a girl with bright blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a purple snow dress standing before him. She reached out and brushed to snow from his hair.

"Well, it's about time you got here cousin. If I didn't now better, I'd say you were going to leave me to freeze to death."

The girl looked at her watch and gasped at the time. An appalogetic look came onto her face as she looked into her cousin's intense ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd still had an hour to go." He stood and she was taken aback at how much taller he was now. At one time, they had stood eye to eye with each other, now her eyes met his neck as he towered over her. But despite the height difference, he was in many way's still the same boy she remebered him being. Wild, unkepted, dark blonde hair and his odd, whisker like birth marks she used to tease him about all the time. And yet, there was something about him that...

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" he asked her.

"No, not really. I was just thinking is all. It's been six years since we last saw each other. So, do you remeber my name?"

"Well, do you remeber mine?" he asked in return.

"Of course I do, I could never forget. It's Naruto." the girl said with the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and said "Hitomi?" The girl laughed at this. She could remeber him doing this last time he visited as well. "No you dummy." she said through her laugh. "Oh really. Um, ok I got it. Luffy?" he said with a mischievious grin on his face. She now looked at him with an annoyed looke and said "You do remeber I'm a girl and not a ruber band boy pirate now, right"  
He shiver's from the cold and says "Hey, lets head home ok before I freeze to death." He reaches down and grabbs his bags and start's to walk away while the girl look's at him and ask "Please tell me you DO remeber my name, Naruto?"

He stop's and looks back at her and says with a smile "Well, move that butt of yours or I'll leave you behind, Ino." She smiles and laughs as she runs to catch up with her favorite cousin. Yep, things were going to be fun now, she just knew it.

'My name is Naruto U. Namikaze and the girl here beside me is Ino Yaminaka, my cousin. Our mother's are sister's. I was born and raised in Whirlpool City, but when ever my parents decide to have a romantic get-a-way, I'm sent here to Leaf Village to stay with Ino and my aunt and uncle till they get back. This trip is a little different though. I will be remaining here until after graduation, which is just fine by me. I can finally escape the rivalry that stuck up Uchiha, Sasuke, seems to have with me and his two psycho fan girls, Sakura and Karin. Plus, I get to hang with Ino, which is a nice bonus.'

They soon arrived at Ino's home which doubled as a large flower shop. As they stepped in, Ino yelled "Hey mom, I'm back and I found this good for nothing free loader on the side of the street. He's kinda cute looking so I thought I'd give him a place to hang for a while." Naruto looked at her and thought 'Free loader huh, I'll remeber that one cuz.' A woman with redish orange hair walked in and smiled "Hello Naruto, it's been a long time. You've certaintly grown into a fine young man. So how old are you now?"

"I'm 15 now aunty. And your right, it has been a long time, too long if you asked me." The two hugged. After Naruto pulled away, he asked "So, where's uncle Inoichi at?" Ino ran up and jumped on Naruto's back as she said. "Oh, you know dad. He's probably off in the green house obsessing over his flowers again. Should I go get him?" Mrs. Yaminaka smiled and shook her head. "No, you show Naruto to his room and help him unpack. I'll get your father later." Naruto was getting annoyed as Ino's constant moving around on his back made it hard to maintain his balance.

"You heard my mom, slave. March up those stairs and don't forget your luggage either." she said in a commanding voice. He looked at her in surrprise. "Your not getting off my back, are you?" She looked at him and smiled. "Not until we get to your room Whiskers, so hop to it." He sighed as he started to walk up the stair's. Yep, this was just like old times. Why, oh why didn't he just ask to stay home alone.

After pointing Naruto in the right direction. He had arrived and Ino helped him unpack and put his things away. He did have to put up with her teasing about his boxer's having ramen bowl print on them though. While the waited for dinner to be cooked, they sat and talked about everything that has happened during the last six years. Finally, dinner time came and Naruto talked with his Uncle. He would be starting school here on after the holiday's were over. After dinner, the family played some games before turning in for the night.

The next morning, Naruto woke up unsure of where he was. It came back to him as he turned on his side and nearly had a heart attack. "AH, AH, AH." he repeated over and over as Ino opened her eyes and in a seductive voice, said "Well good morning my love." She giggled at the look of shock coming over his face. "INO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED. I MEAN, WHAT DID YOU, DID WE..." He was cut off as she started laughing hysterically as she thru the covers off, revealing she was fully dressed. She looked at him and said "Pranked yah." She laughed again as he groaned and got out of bed.

Back during his past visit's, he had always pranked her in one way or another. His biggest one being switching out her shampoo for green hair dye. She had nearly killed him for that though she would never admit it to anyone, she actually liked it when he pranked her. It made her feel, well, she didn't really know how it made her feel, but she liked the feeling. And now, it was her turn to prank him. Oh yes, it was fun to have him back. Naruto stared to change as she left the room. She couldn't help but look back and blushed at seeing his muscled form. He wasn't ripped but he was still going to be a chick magnet, she could tell. And why did that make her frown. She shrugged it off as he joined her and they went to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Ino had to leave as she had club duties at school. Though no scool was being held over the holidays, clubs were still active and had to be attened. And as Ino was head of the fashion club (go figure), she had to be there. Naruto decided to wander around and see the sight's of the town. Though it had been six year's since he had last been here, not much had changed. He could still remeber it like the back of his hand. He was walking down main street, looking at the different shops when he heard a girl yell from behind him "Hey, watch out mister. I'm coming through."

He turned and saw a girl of 11 or 12 coming right at him. He tried to dodge to his right, but either by some fluke or just bad luck, she had dodged the same way and she collided with him, sending both to the ground. After getting over the initial run, he looked up to see the girl before him. She was wearing a pinkish red shirt, a light brown skirt and orange colored hair that was stalked up with braids. "Um, you know you don't ask someone to get out of the way then move in the same direction as the person your trying to avoid, ya know."

The girl got up and rubbing her sore bottom as she said "Ouchie, that hurt." She looked at Naruto and said "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't think you'd move out of the way in time so I..." Naruto smiled as he got up and patted her on the head. "Don'y worry about it, no harm done. By the way, I'm Naruto. Who are you and why are you in a hurry?" The freckled faced girl blushed and said "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Moegi. I was on my way to see my friends Konohamoru and Udon at the Fun Park." Naruto looked at her and asked "Fun Park?"

"Yeah, it was built two years ago. It's a place for kids to go and play and teens to go on dates too. I'm guessing your new here?" she asked. He nodded as he said "Well, sort of. I haven't been in town in six years." She nodded as she started to leave. She looked back and said "Well, maybe I'll see you again Mr. Tourist." "Yeah, maybe you will Hit and Run Girl." She stuck out her tounge and yelled she wasn't a hit and run girl. He countinued at his exploration. As he wondered around, he became lost in thought as he looked back on his life up to this moment. An hour later, Naruto was walking through a sea of tree's as he came back to reality and suddenly realized, he was completely lost.

'Oh, this can't be good.' he thought as he looked around. Nothing but trees in all direction's. He figured that the best thing to do was to turn around and walk the other way, which he did. Fifty five minutes later, he realized this might have been a bad idea as he was now feeling even more lost. In his frustration, he walked over and kicked a tree, causing snow on the branches to fall on the far side. He was about to keep walking when he heard a girl cry out. He looked around to the far side of the tree and saw a young girl no older than him laying face down on the ground, covered in snow from the tree.

He rushed over and knelt down by her, asking "Hey, are you ok?" She groaned as she sat up onto her knees and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little cold." He smiled at her and said "Well no wonder. You're sitting in the snow as well as covered in it. Here let me help you." He reached out his hand. After a moment, she took his hand into her own and he helped her to her feet. He then helped her brush the snow off. "I'm sorry about getting you buried in the snow. I didn't think anyone was around and I was rally annoyed over having gotten lost." he said to her.

"It's ok. I should have stayed on the path instead of walking around random areas. It's nice of you to help me though. Did you say you were lost?" He nodded as he got his first real good look at her. Her skin was pale, almost ivory colored. Her hair was short and blue/black in color with long bangs out in front that framed her face perfectly. And her eyes were unlike any he had seen before, lavender in color with the pupil's just barely noticable. She was wearing a white, long sleethed shirt, a light blue tank top over it, a red knee lengthed skirt, green snow boots, and a lavender color coat. He then remebered her question and nodded.

She gave him a cute laugh as she said "Well. can't say I'm surrprised. The park and the forest are right next to each other. If you want, I'll show you around?" He nodded as the two of them started walking. "Oh, by the way. I'm Naruto and I've just returned to this town after being away for several years." The girl smiled and said "My name is Hinata. It's nice to meet you Naruto." They soon arrived at a large opened area of the park which had some benches that surrounded a large fountain in the center. Hinata pointed to the far side, saying that path leads out of the park back into town.

As they walk, Naruto suddenly remebered today was Dec.24 and he needed to go buy present's for Ino and her parents. "Hey Hinata, do you know..." His question was cut off as he suddenly slips on some ice, causing him to fall ontop of Hinata. When, they both recover from this, they realize that during the fall, Naruto's lips came into contact with Hinata's. He was now laying on her, his mouth to her's. It takes both several (as in 8) seconds to realize their current situation witheach other before Naruto bolts off her. She immediately sits up and the two appalogize to each other.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to fall on you and,well um....kiss you." he said as a mad blush crosses his cheeks.

"It's ok Naruto. You didn't do it on purpose and I should have moved out of the way." she says, blushing as well.

"Thanks for forgiving me. Umm Hinata, that wasn't your first kiss by any chance was it?"

"Well, actually. It was my first." Her blush grew a great deal deeper.

Naruto appalogized again and swore he'd do anything to make it up to her.

"It's ok Naruto, really. As far as giving my first kiss to a boy, your not really the worst person it could've been given too." He thanked her and helped her up. It was then they both noticed they were standing under a park light and it had a mistletoe hanging from it. In fact, all the park lights had them as well as other holiday decorations. Realizing that they had kissed under a mistletoe made them blush even more. "Well Hinata, I think we'd better leave before anything else happens, don't you?" he asked. She nodded as they continued torwards the exit.

As they walked Hinata fell alittle behind him and pressed her index finger to her lips. She smiled at the thought of her and Naruto kissing as she found herself wishing he'd do it again. She blushed madly as she realized what she was thinking. 'Get a hold of yourself Hinata, you just met him. It's to soon to be saying you like him like that. But then again, there's always love at first sight, umm, first kiss.' She then remebered he was asking her something when the accident occured. "Naruto, was there something you were going to ask me ealier?"

Naruto was brought out of his own thoughts as he remebered. "Oh yeah. I was going to ask if you knew of any good shops around here. I need to pick up christmas gifts for my cousin, aunt, and uncle." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know a place where you can find anything you need." She grabbed his hand without realizing it as she ran torward their destination. He was surrprised at first, then smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled along for the ride. Neither of them noticed the growing smile on the other's face.

After about fifteen minutes, they had arrived at their destination. Naruto wistled how impressed he was at the sight before him. "Whoah, didn't think Leaf Village would have massive sized mall located within it, especially one that's multi leveled." He then realized they were still holding hands. "Umm, Hinata? You can let go of my hand now, if you want to. Not that I mind you holding it though, of course." She gasped as she finally realized that she had actually grabbed his hand ealier and was still holding it. She let go quickly, blushing madly as she grasped both her hands together and appalogized.

He smiled and told her it was ok, but the better hurry. Being Christmas Eve and all, the mall would be closing early today. As the walked into the mall, Hinata looked at the hand she had used to hold Naruto's hand with and smiled as she could still feel the warmth from his hand on her's. 'What's wrong with me, I've never felt or acted this way before. What is it about Naruto that makes me feel like this? What am I even feeling? I wish I knew but I know I like it.' They looked around for about an hour, though as big as the place was, they both knew they hadn't even seen 25% of the mall yet.

Naruto was able to find gifts for his aunt and uncle easy enough as it was easy to know what they would like. Ino, on the other hand, was a real challenge. Her likes and taste were changing ever day and it was always a headache to keep up with her. He finally found something that he was told was the lastest fashion trend going around right now for the ideal teen girl who was into fashion's. As they wen't to leave, Naruto saw one final thing he just had to get and asked Hinata to wait for him outside the store. When he was done, they left the mall.

As soon as they were outside, Hinata said "Well, its starting to get late Naruto. I'd better get home." He said ok and they started to go their sepperate ways when Naruto stopped and turned around and said "Hinata, wait a moment." She stopped and looked back as he ran up to her, digging for something in his coat. He pulled out a small case. "Umm, this is for you. It's my way of saying thanks for today as well as Merry Christmas." She took the case and opened it and gasped in surrprise. "Naruto, I can't except this. It must have cost alot of money and I didn't get you anything."

"Nonsense Hinata, you don't have to get me anything. Please take it unless you want to see a guy like me cry." he said as he made a fake crying face. She sighed as a smile came across her face as she pulled the gift from the case. It was a beautiful lavender colored braclet with little sapphire stones running along the middle of it. She slid it over her left wrist and grasped it with her right hand and said "Thank you Naruto. This is the nicest present I've ever gotten. I'll treasure it forever." He smiled at that and he was happy to see she was really happy.

"Say, Hinata." Hinata took her eyes off the braclet and looked at him and asked "Yes, Naruto?" "I was wondering if you were doing anything special tommorrow for Christmas Day. I was thinking if not, maybe we could meet up again and hang out some more." She smiled and said "Sure, I'd like that. How about one in the afternoon by the fountain?" He nodded and said "It's a date. Gotta go Hinata, see ya then." And with that he turned and ran for home. He then realized he had said date and blushed at that, but then again, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Meanwhile, Hinata was practically skipping home as she ran his words over and over through her head again. 'He said it's a date. Oh no, I don't have anything nice to wear.' she thought.

As Naruto ran home, he suddenly remebered Ino told him to be home by noon as she had something planned for him. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was just going on four in the afternoon. 'Oh man, she's going to kill me.' His thoughts drift back to Hinata for a moment. 'Heh, it was worth it for the trouble I'm in with Ino. Besides, once she see's what I got her for Christmas, she forgive me.' And with that, Naruto continued on home and to the beginning of his knew life.

(Dream end)

Naruto and Hinata woke at the same time and looked into each other's eyes as they said in unison "I had an amazing dream last night." An hour later, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. They were surrprised to find they had shared the same dream. Was that even possible. The truth is neither knew the answer to that, but the fact remained that it had happened. After cleaning up, they got dressed and prepared to go join Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji to have some fun when Hinata asked "Do you think that was just a dream Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and said "I don't know. I heard once that our dreams really aren't the product of our imagination's, but a gateway into another life, an alternate reality if you will. They say there are uncountable universes out there that each hold a possibility on what may or may not happen. Take how we woke up this morning, we awoke looking at each other. In an alternate reality, we could have awakened facing away from each other. So I guess it's possible that what we saw was another possibility of how our lives could be. At least I know I'm going to be cool looking in ten years." he said smiling.

"You already are cool looking Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed his cheek. He thanked her as the left to go goin their friends and have another day of fun. As they ran to the park, the cloaked female watched them and smiled. "I should have know. I leave you alone for one night and you do something crazy." She smiled as a cloaked male figure stepped up besides her. "Well, I thought they should see how they could have been if things were just alittle different." He sighed and said "What am I going to do with you girl. Come on, lets head home. They don't need us around here just yet."

With that, the two cloaked figures vanished from sight. It would be years later before they would return and by then, Naruto and Hinata would be well on their way to becoming what they would need to be.

FIN 


End file.
